Stars in the Sky
by I-Am-Jack Frost
Summary: Jack Frost was friends with the stars most of his immortal life, until the guardians. Not my best, but please read.


Jack had been born 290 years ago, and had never been able to talk to a single person since, because he could not be seen, and if he could talk to someone, they despised him. Like the seasonal spirits, or the Easter Bunny. MiM had left him here, alone, with only his name as information of his past. He longed for a companion, somebody to talk to.

He had the wind as his friend of course, the wind was always there, he talked to it, but it never talked back to him.

He was so lonely, and he felt so helpless all the time. Except for at his lake. It was the place where he had been born as Jack Frost and found out about his powers and about being a seasonal spirit. Jack loved visiting his lake, near the town of Burgess. He felt an odd attachment to it, and he felt at home here.

Jack visited his lake most every week if he had the time.

He would fly down to the center and sit, for almost 150 years he had just stared into the frozen waters below, almost in complete awe.

Until the the things in the sky started to talk to him. the stars.

They weren't as bright as the moon, but they sat up there, watching him just like the Man in Moon. Except they responded to him. They talked with him and laughed with him, and he enjoyed it. Yet it irked him that he didn't know where they came from, so one day he had set to work finding out about their pasts.

Some people said they were the souls of the dead. The most honorable of mankind who had done enough good in the world to earn a place in the sky, in the shadow of the moon's glory.

And some said they were just planets. Jack ignored this theory, because it was too dull to be true. Sure Man in Moon was a planet, he guessed, but the stars couldn't be too, could they? They held too many mysteries, too many good times of the past.

So he decided they were the souls of the honorable dead, and when he told them that he felt them smile, but they never responded. So he was left alone to wonder.

* * *

After he tried to find out about their pasts and failed to have them respond, he decided to find out why they talked to him but the Man in Moon didn't. Sadly he found out nothing about this. Whenever he asked the silence always became awkward, so he made excuses and left the lake, hiding from the stars until morning, where he wondered around all kinds of places for answers to his deepest loneliness.

He tried France, Chicago, Virginia, the whole United States and half of Germany, where he gave up trying to decipher the language and had flown off disgruntled.

But still nothing.

And soon he decided to never ask again, because he felt that if he ever found out he'd live the rest of his immortal life in a deeper loneliness that he felt now. So he went back to the stars and spoke and talked, and laughed, and acted as if it were nothing. He never spoke of his effort again.

* * *

The last time he had a problem with the stars had started out with Jack whizzing down to the lake with a giant smile on his face and landing on the crook of his staff, the shepherds staff magically staying upright. He then told the stars about his friendship with the guardians, and how they had defeated Pitch together, and now that he was a Guardian he didn't feel so alone anymore.

But the stars didn't respond, and he waited all night, all the next day, and the night after that for a response. He was desperate for them to respond, and panic set in.

He told them that he hadn't left them behind, and that he would still be there and talk with them, but they never answered. and he knew they were listening, listening but not answering, ignoring him like so many kids in his past had done.

And at last Jack left, knowing in his heart that they would never talk with him again. Knowing that they would never be here comfort him like old friends did. He told himself that if they really had been friends they'd have said goodbye at least.

So he left, knowing that as he did he was leaving a piece of his heart behind. And an empty space formed there, and he was lonely again...so lonely, and angry, and sad. He wished he never had to step out from his cave and witness the stars again, and their accusing silence.


End file.
